fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Forever)
"Thanks to the verry man who I hated more then anything else, the man who is my purpose in life, the man who I sworn to kill, even if it means killing myself in the process, was the man who saved my life that day. He gave me power; more then I could have ever gained in my lifetime, and relisation dawned uphon me that I really don't care what Itachi did to my pathetic clan years ago. Good riddence, I say. Family doesen't matter. Friends don't matter. All what matters to me is power; and all I had to do was kill a few people to prove my self worth. Chuckles...Of corse, I used Chidori for that." '' Only will revenge bring peace'' - AlphaRay Wavnd Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, "Uchiha Sasuke") is the main dynamic character in the series. In [[Naruto Forever|'Naruto Forever']], he is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, the founder of the Onime Clan, the co-founder and Nidaime Otokage of Otogakure, the ruler of the Sound Kingdom, a leader of Koukon, the founder and leader of the Chosen Elites and sensei of Team X. Plot History Background Sasuke Uchiha is the last member of the noble Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. During his childhood his brother Itachi Uchiha had assassinated his whole entire clan which caused Sasuke to harbor a deep hatred for him. He was shown as a highly skilled ninja, in his Konoha days, who possessed the Sharingan. He was first seen being placed on Team 7 were after tey compleated a great amount of simple missions, were given a C-Ranked one. Howerver, the mission turned out to be more diffcult then expected and almost fell at his battle with Haku. During the second part of the Chunin Exams located in the Forest of Death, he was confronted with Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for his own so he gave him the Curse Mark in order for Sasuke to seek him for power. Later he fought against Gaara in the Chunin Exams but was interrupted due to the village being under attack by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and Otogakure ninja. After the invasion Sasuke was confronted by the Sound Four (Orochimaru's personal guards) and left Konoha. He went with them to meet up with Orochimaru, during that time he was sealed within a coffin while he was in a comma like state (due to the drug he used to progress his curse mark to level 2). When Naruto learned of his disappearance from the village from Sakura, he formed a squad consisting of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to find him. Later on after Sasuke was released from the coffin (while Naruto was fighting off Kimimaro) he escaped to the Valley of the End though Naruto managed to track him down. They fought a huge battle but in the end Sasuke won then disappeared. Two years later rumors of Sasuke being seen began to surface. Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru the last two and a half years with Orochimaru. Sasuke had confronted Naruto a few times during Shippuden. During Part II he managed to "kill" Orochimaru while Orochimaru was trying to posses his body (more like suppress him). He formed the organization of Hebi (Snake) which consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Sasuke fought with Deidara of the Akatsuki shortly after the group had been formed and he managed to win (though Manda was killed in the process). At the Uchiha compound he fought a tough battle with his older brother Itachi. It was a long battle consisting of genjutsu and much more including Itachi using all three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. In the end Sasuke won and Itachi died though Zetsu commented that Itachi was possibly injured before the battle. After the battle Sasuke collapsed in a near death state but managed to revived by Madara Uchiha (under the guise of Tobi). Madara told him about Itachi's horrible past as well as the evil past of the Uchiha clan itself. Hearing this Sasuke heeded Madara's words and ended up turning team Snake into team Hawk as a sign of change. But in order for him to complete the destruction of Konohagakure, he must first capture the Eight-Tails host. After a short search they found him and started a battle. The capture attempt got off to a bad start, as Killer Bee easily defeats both Suigetsu and Jugo and easily gains the upper hand against Sasuke by mortally wounding him with many blades to the chest. Sasuke grows concern for his teammates as they barely escape Kirābī's wrath. Sasuke then activates Mangekyou Sharingan and casts Amaterasu at the Eight-Tailed Kirābī which knocks him out, "Hawk" then proceeds to capture him. Sasuke later fights the Raikage and Mizukage at the Kage Summit. After a large battle, he is beaten but saved by Madara. Karin later heals him as he prepares to fight and Kill Danzo for revenge. Danzo manages to escape Sasuke's wrath by using Igzani and gloats about Itachi while doing so. After a finial clash, Danzo thought he won, but this was proved false as Sasuke had used a genjustu to fool him. After escapeing Danzo's last attempt to kill him, Sasuke states that he is going to Kohona, though Madara warns him not to be reckless. He later meets up with his former team mates and almost kills Sakura, but Naruto comes to the rescue. Getting tired with his former friends, Sasuke tells them about his pleasure of revenge and crime for killing Danzo. Later he asks Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes into him. Madara agrees but then tells Sasuke he will need a while to recuperate from the operation. A while later just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War starts, Sasuke is seen recovering from his inguries. He then marches off to battle with Naruto in the Valley of the end . After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke was not only defeated, but he was gravly wounded and unable to use his powers again due to Naruto's Rasenshuriken damageing his chakra networking system. Kabuto offrered Sasuke a change to regain his powers back by mutation. Sasuke took the chance, but at the cost of him regaining his powers, he became a mutant, lost moast of his memories, nearly killed Kabuto, and the explosion sent him back to Otogakure. Sasuke decided to help his newly made friend, Kyuaku, rebuild Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people, and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than a year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. During the wars, Sasuke regained all of his memories, and told the village about them. Many of the villigers were worried that Sasuke was going to leave, but Sasuke said that would be a mistake and wondered if the villiage would let him stay. Everyone agreed that Sasuke should stay which caused him to finialy be accepted as a hero. Not long after that, Sasuke was asked to become Otokage, but Sasuke said no and instead gave the title to Kyuaku, saying that he deserved the role more than he did. Dispite the fact, Sasuke was still respected around the Sound Kingdom and later began to form powerfull groups such as Koukon, and the Omega Sannin. Sasuke was one of twelve Oto members that voted yes on a rule that allowed Missing-nin to become part of the villiage anytime. Otogakure was then placed in a civil war, and after hearing that the hidden villages regained controll of thier tailed beast, Sasuke decided that Otogakure needed it's own tailed beast. So, during the war, Kyuaku collected and stored the chakra of everbody he defeated. After enough chakra was collected, Kabuto and Sasuke used a special version of igizani to turn the chakra into a Tailed Beast. It was then sealed inside of Sasuke's detachment, Sasukon Onime. Nearly halfway through the war, Kyuaku is killed and this forces Sasuke to take his place. While Otogakure loses many more shinobi, they eventualy win the civil war, and everything becomes peacefull for neary twelve years.... Naruto Forever Sasuke does not have a very huge role in Forever but instead appears as a hologram and is often metioned by some shinobi. Howerver, later on in the series, Sasuke becomes a more active character and appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to his allies, and eats the bodies of Otogakure's dead associates. Return of the Fallen Arc It has been long time sence Sasuke has left the comforts of Otogakure. He is summoned by Kabuto who needs to try out an experiment. Sasuke tries to convience Kabuto, but fails. Sasuke agrees to the operation, but Kabuto tells him that if he wants the torture to stop, he must start attacking villages and bringing the survivors for them to be used as test subjects instead. Sasuke declines the offer, so Kabuto tells him that it might be a good way to bring out Naruto. Still having a grudge against his former village, Sasuke takes the offer immedily. Before leaving, he tells Kabuto to look for Tigerstar Talonsman. He is later seen at Otogakure's meeting ducussing various things. He also says that in the war, he was the only shinobi to fight Tigerstar, and live. He goes on expleining his stragey in the war, but states that Otogakure might have to have an allience. After a unanamus vote, the village decides to form an allience. But the only problem is with who. Sasuke immeditely states that he will not hesitate to kill anyone from Kohona if he sees them on the spot, so that leaves very few villges. Sasuke then suggest that the allience doesen't always have to be from the main hidden villages and states that he will find other shinobi cities to become friends with. Tigerstar and Madara Arc Appearence It has been years since the events of Shippuden, yet Sasuke still looks quite young. He has long hair that is black with a blue-tint to it, onyx-colored eyes, and pale colored skin. He is noticeably muscular and tall. Sasuke changes outfits so many times through the series, it is hard to keep track of what he is wearing. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller, untill he replaced it with the Onime Clan symbol. ﻿Personailty Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and being extremely prideful and loyal to the Onime clan. While still having a lust for revenge, he still holds onto the notion of friendship and often spares the innocent. After taking the pososion of Otokage, he became a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Sasuke normaly likes to show off during fights: he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with his bird theme. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Sasuke could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. ﻿Powers and Abilities In Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight evenly against several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state. According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. After receiving his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke's strength is strong enough for many people to concider him fit to rule not only Otogakure, but the entire Sound Kingdom, and after turning him into a mutant, Kabuto stated that Sasuke was "stronger then ever before". General Genius Intellect: Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. As a child, Sasuke has also claimed that he read the entire encyclopediea collection from A to Z in less then three months. Unique Potential: '''From an early age, various characters have noted Sasuke's amazing potential. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke can become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others, and the latter even saying that Sasuke is stronger than he was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. After revealing his 'eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan, Zestu has stated that Sasuke could verry well even overpower Madara himself in a doujustu battle. '''Master Taijustu Combantant: Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but, by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if to displace himself. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. Stated by Yuna, Sasuke has become a speed specialist. Or a ninja that focus thier entire training style on nothing but thier speed. Howerver, this is somewhat a disavantage, as moast of his abilities prove him pretty much useless, eathier because they are not adapted to his speed fighting style, or they take too much time and can make the oponet easily conterattack him. 'Highly Perceptive Combantant: '''During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In the second Shipp?den movie, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the color of the chakra. 'Kenjustu Specialist: 'In terms of fighting style, Sasuke relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. While the actual level of his swordmanship is unk nown, he has been praised by Senjustu Hozuki, Killer Bee and Mifune, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. While usually performing right-handed, Sasuke appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding Entei in his left. The weapon itself; Entei, is a large scythe that can be used as both a long and short-range weapon. 'Great Chakra Power: 'It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Mutantion Mutants are people whose genetic dna makeup contains unordinary chormezones. Often in moast cases, a mutant's DNA can become unstable, and they gain inhuman abilities through a process known as mutantion. In order to use this power, they must literly become the mutant within them. Due to his DNA becomeing unstable, Sasuke is concidered a mutant. These powers debuted when Kabuto attempted to restore his Shinobi powers. Due to him being half human and half mutant with geans for several traits, Sasuke's DNA is highly unstable, but it can be controlled. Due to this DNA, unlike other members who have mutation, Sasuke is not limited to one transformation, and can enter whatever form is best for the situation. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to parts of his body. His whole body became a weapon; he could rearage his organs to prevent fatal blows, and alter his nerves, muscles, veins, and other parts of his body as weapons similar to Jugo. The flesh is capable of forming into spear tips and tendrils that can lash out at enemies, or even knives and stabbing weapons. Blunt force weapons are also possible, but are much more difficult to use. The bones can be altered to form clubs, blades, even bows and arrows. It is also capable of creating an armor around the tendons, but the feat would require a bit of chakra, and adds weight to the limb. Sasuke can also add extra apendges such as tails, wings and horns. His apednges alway's appear like snake scales. When first creating an appendge, it will happen slowly and painfuly. The second time, it will happen faster and less painfull and so on untill it is fully developed. This process varies among apendges. Besides shape-shifting, another abilitly that Sasuke gained was orochimaru's affinity to snakes. This is proably because he was the first person to create the mutation effect. Sasuke could summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. As well as an absorbtion abilitly that allowed him to gain the abilities, memories and soul of his target. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Sasuke can use these abilities without having to use any chakra. As with all cursed seals, Sasuke does indeed have a two levels. In level one, instead of black tattoo's spreading around his body in a unique manner, his skin will slowly begen to look and feel like a snakes; starting from the left side of his face to his whole body. When activated, it granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. Even the power and length of his attacks are augemented. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to an Orochimaru-like influence. In his Lv.2 form, Sasuke would take the appearence of a tiger striped gargoyle with bat-like wings, long ears and horns, and his an octupus tenticle for a tail with hundreds of snakes at the tip. If he fully transforms, Sasuke gains a massive power boost, but loses his mind to his murderous side. Sasuke could still alter his form; on his back are what appears to be six jet boosters like appendages. These appendages can increase in number and extend forward to aim at a target of his choosing, then launch massive blasts of chakra with cannon-like force, devastating an opponent, especially at point-blank range. The Cursed Seal changed his personailty; making him more angry or sad then a normal person in mental situations. As a mutant, moast of Sasuke's abilities related to it are surpressed in direct contact with sunlight. He is also vunerable to holy-based weapons and can only use it's abilities when the seal is activated. When the cursed seal is activated, Sasuke's chakra is drained greatly. Doujustu Kabuto experimented with Sasuke and gave him the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan) and thier 'eternal' levels. He can acess every single power, and by the end, Sasuke has mastered the eyes. Though he can not use these eyes recklessly. He will still sufer from bleeding, pain, and blury vision. Contiuned use will result in blood loss, temporary insanity, temporary blindness and maybe shock or comas. He has one eye for each Doujustu. Mystical Flute Given to him by Itachi as a redemption preasent, this odd insturment has been passed down the Uchiha family line for generations. Sasuke is one of few Otogakure shinobi to actualy use sound as a fighting style. Dispite recently acheiving this, he was shown to have have immense skill using it. In his first fight with Tigerstar, he was able to dodge attacks and play the flute simultaneously. The flute boost Sasuke's genjustu by 30% and allows him to use special ninjustu and Genjustu that can not be casted by normal means. It is also a great insturment for down time, it's music is said to be legendary. It was this reason why Sasuke was one of the shinobi to be picked as Otokage. List of Auspice Techniques ''Main Article: Sasuke's Justu List Stats Backstage Pass When developing the original Naruto manga, Masashi Kishimoto had not initially intended to create Sasuke. After speaking with his editor about the future of the series, he was advised to create a rival character for the series' protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, which resulted in Sasuke's creation. To learn more about creating an effective rivalry, Kishimoto read a variety of manga to gather ideas on what constituted such a rivalry, and he coalesced these ideal elements into one relationship. Because Sasuke is intended to be Naruto's opposite, Kishimoto is always careful to make sure Sasuke is never too emotional. With Sasuke's character being that of a "cool genius", Kishimoto feels he has created the ideal rivalry. Quotes (To Naruto) "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!" (To Madara) "If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." (To Gaara) "I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness." (To Team Kakashi) "I finally... I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here... The one called Danzō. I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!" (To Naruto) "Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!" (To Yuna) "Tch, I have all the four doujustu and have aquired the abilities of a mutant. Do you really think that Itachi is still stronger then me? I have long surpassed him in strength, so why should I admire and stick up for some one as weak as him?" (To Tigerstar) "No, no mercy. Your first Mistake was attacking my village.Your last was kidnapping my wife. Your moast deadly mistake, howerver, was killing my cusin." Triva -Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -In the June 2006 edition of Shonen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. -Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 12. -Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one that doesn't have three points. It consists of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points. It is also the only Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Sasuke's is black with red designs. -According to the third Naruto databook: *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (according to the first and second databooks, he wanted to fight Itachi). *Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. *Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). -According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's.